1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having an adhesion increasing film and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-298005 includes solder balls as connecting terminals disposed outside a plane size of a silicon substrate. Therefore, this semiconductor device has a structure in which a silicon substrate having a plurality of connecting pads on its upper surface is adhered to the upper surface of a base plate via an adhesive layer, an insulating layer is formed on the upper surface of the base plate around the silicon substrate, an upper insulating film is formed on the upper surfaces of the silicon substrate and insulating layer, upper interconnections are formed on the upper surface of the upper insulating film and respectively connected to the connecting pads of the silicon substrate, portions except for connecting pad portions of the upper interconnections are covered with an uppermost insulating film, and solder balls are formed on the connecting pad portions of the upper interconnections.
In the above conventional semiconductor device, the side surfaces of the silicon substrate and the upper surface of the base plate are covered with an insulating layer made of, e.g., polyimide or epoxy resin. This decreases the adhesion between the side surfaces of the silicon substrate and the insulating layer or between the upper surface of the base plate and the insulating layer. As a consequence, thermal stress or mechanical stress causes peeling between the silicon substrate and insulating layer or between the base plate and insulating layer.